Un demonio en mi habitación
by Gatito-Pizza Humpty
Summary: Zhu Li cuenta con un visitante nocturno muy peculiar. Este fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra **_es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

Cover Image: Creación original de la fabulosa **Alo-chan. **(Fue inevitable usarla. Amo cómo luce Varrick)

Advertencias: AU, Rated M, Ligero OoC.

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

* * *

><p>Su jefe era un idiota y había sido un día cansado en el trabajo. En especial porque había tenido que cubrir horas extras.<p>

Zhu Li se deshace de sus tacones en cuanto entra a su cuarto, y se deja caer en la cama.

Agotada, simplemente con ganas de dormir, cae en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Zhu Li... —Escucha que la llaman en la lejanía.

La voz se vuelve a escuchar, y curiosa, se acerca lentamente a su perdición.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, pequeña traviesa? —Se revela ante ella, la figura de un apuesto hombre. Con piel morena y elegante bigote, vistiendo ropa fina color turquesa.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunta, como si él fuera un amigo de toda la vida, y no un completo desconocido.

Él examina el perímetro, encontrándose únicamente con oscuridad que parecía jamás acabar.

Decide no contestar, y en cambio, besa a Zhu Li de manera desesperada, sorprendiéndola.

Sin saber cómo, de un momento a otro, se encuentra en su cama, con aquel hombre encima de su frágil y delgado cuerpo. Aunque ahora, no podía ver su rostro, todo él se había vuelto sombras.

El sueño se torna de repente demasiado anormal. Y siente cómo tiembla en el momento en que aquel ser le desabrocha todo el vestido con ímpetu, provocando que algunos botones se suelten y vayan a rodar con rebeldía por el suelo.

No se parece a nada que haya vivido antes, y la falta de conocimiento, sólo provoca en ella una extraña fascinación ante lo desconocido.

Aguanta la respiración cuando él toma con delicadeza el borde de su ropa interior. Aquella prenda morada que compró hace algunos meses porque estaba de descuento.

Los baja con lentitud, para al final dejarlos caer junto a la cama.

Y Zhu Li se queda hipnotizada por el ágil movimiento con el que el sujeto se desabrocha su pantalón bien planchado. No se lo quita por completo y lo tira. No. Tan sólo se lo desabrocha lo suficiente para que pueda sacar su pene sin problemas.

Y sus ojos se abren de par en par, al sentir cómo, sin pedir permiso y sin previo aviso, un miembro gigante y helado entra en su interior.

Quiere gritar, pero no puede. Siente cómo toda su cavidad se desgarra y su corazón late velozmente.

Lágrimas de dolor adornan su rostro temeroso. De repente el sueño ya no le resulta tan encantador.

La sombra deposita un delicado beso en sus labios, para calmarla. Al mismo tiempo que la embiste con salvajismo.

Conforme pasa el tiempo, Zhu Li se va acostumbrando poco a poco al dolor, hasta que se deja llevar por completo, soltando gemidos de placer, de vez en cuando combinados con leve sufrimiento, que parecían le encantaban a lo que alguna vez fue un hombre.

Él toma un ritmo aún más rápido y fuerte, hasta que finalmente ella llega al orgasmo con un sonoro gruñido. Algo que jamás imagino se sentiría tan bien.

Y la sombra sigue ahí, observándola y asustándola.

Un movimiento más, y siguió penetrando a Zhu Li toda la noche.

Se despierta exaltada, con la frente perlada de sudor.

Había tenido un sueño muy realista, que la dejó sumamente acelerada.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando al pararse de la cama, se encuentra con las sábanas decoradas de un rojo muy llamativo.

De inmediato, revisa también su cuerpo, temiendo lo peor. Y ahí estaba: Sangre seca en sus muslos.

¡Pero si hace apenas una semana había terminado su ciclo de menstruación!

Suelta un sollozo, presa del pánico y va corriendo a darse una ducha, permitiendo que el agua se lleve sus lágrimas.

Después del baño, ya más tranquila, se dice que esas cosas podían llegar a suceder. Quizá era algo hormonal.

Porque Zhu Li nunca perdía la calma, y esa vez no sería la excepción. Como desasiéndose del problema, arroja las sábanas sucias a la lavadora, y se va directo al trabajo.

Las horas laborales le parecieron más pesadas que de costumbre, y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer dormida. Hasta que por fin llega la hora de regresar a casa.

Son las cinco de la tarde cuando entra a su residencia. Sin ánimos, prende el televisor, buscando algo interesante que ver.

No tarda mucho en quedarse profundamente dormida, pues la noche anterior había tenido un sueño extraño y no había podido descansar debidamente.

—Zhu Li, pequeña... —Una seductora voz hace acto de presencia.— Te he traído una rosa —Aparece ante sus ojos, el mismo hombre de la noche pasada, mientras le entrega con delicadeza una flor blanca a la joven.

Ella se sonroja al instante, y toma la rosa con sumo cuidado, como temiendo que se rompiera si hacía un movimiento muy brusco.

Él le mira con aquellos ojos azules, que transmiten sensualidad pura.

Zhu Li, sin entender por qué, se atreve a besarlo, y él con impaciencia le corresponde.

La misma escena se repite: Un espectro negro sobre ella haciéndole el amor toda la noche.

Y aunque aún dolía, la satisfacción que sentía ayudaba a consolarla.

La alarma nunca le había parecido tan molesta.

De mala gana se para y va directo a darse una ducha. Encontrándose de nuevo, con leves manchas de sangre en su ropa interior.

Tuerce la boca en un gesto desagradable, y se promete mentalmente que irá pronto con el ginecólogo.

Llega a su oficina, puntual como siempre, pero agotada como nunca.

Tarrlok, su compañero de trabajo, le hace saber personalmente del mal aspecto que se trae. Zhu Li le mira de mala gana.

La jornada laboral se le antoja eterna, y en su interior revolotean mariposas de ansiedad. No puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea el hombre de, literalmente, sus sueños.

Mira el reloj, esperando que el tiempo corra más deprisa. Por supuesto no funciona, pero después de un rato, llega la hora de volver a casa.

Corriendo entra, sin detenerse en la cocina, se dirige directamente a su cuarto. Aunque sólo fueran las cinco de la tarde, tiene la esperanza de poder dormir.

—¿Me extrañaste? —Suena levemente burlona aquella voz que la traía loca, apareciendo por detrás, con su elegante vestir.

—Demasiado —Confiesa sintiéndose tonta.

Decidiendo no alargar la innecesaria conversación, el hombre la tumba en su cama, con un ritmo aún más salvaje que el de las dos noches anteriores.

Ya en este punto, Zhu Li se encuentra perdidamente hipnotizada y disfrutando cada momento con él, hasta que la alarma los separa.

Las visitas nocturnas de aquel ser se vuelven diarias e indispensables para la joven.

Si fuera decisión suya, podría pasarse una eternidad durmiendo, estando a su lado.

El moreno le hacía sentir cosas que jamás había imaginado existían.

Creía que la pasión no combinaba con ella, hasta que le conoció.

Sabe que es un sueño. Pero como sueño, es mucho mejor que la aburrida y deprimente realidad.

Pasa más de un mes, hasta que Zhu Li, gracias a que no le ha bajado, recuerda la promesa de ir con el ginecólogo.

Se encuentra en la sala de espera, diez minutos antes de la hora acordada.

Juega con sus manos, nerviosa. Al mismo tiempo que su mente se encuentra en otro lugar. Un lugar erótico y placentero.

Le hacen la indicación de pasar, y ella entra un tanto insegura.

Ahí está, justo como lo recordaba: El ginecólogo de no más de cuarenta años, con la sonrisa amable que siempre posee para inspirar confianza en sus pacientes.

Comienzan las preguntas, hasta que toca el tema de interés: ¿Por qué has venido a consulta?

Zhu Li responde, tratando de sonar tranquila, que no le ha bajado en diez días.

El doctor arquea sus cejas por una leve fracción de segundo. Existen muchas causas, pero claro, la principal es que esté embarazada. Aún cuando Zhu Li juró ser virgen, su deber era hacerle un estudio de orina.

No muy cómoda con la situación, ella lo hace sin rechistar.

Tardan poco en salir los resultados. Al principio el gesto del ginecólogo es de extrañeza, cosa que pone en alerta a Zhu Li. Sin embargo, su rostro se relaja pronto: no sería la primera vez que mienten sus pacientes en cuanto a su virginidad.

—Zhu Li, usted está embarazada —Se debate entre decirle "felicidades" o "curiosamente". Al final opta por algo neutral.

La expresión de ella es de terror, casi como si le acabaran de decir que le queda una semana de vida.

Porque Zhu Li nunca perdía la calma, pero esta vez sería la excepción.

Se niega a aceptarlo, preguntándole al doctor si está cien por ciento seguro.

Él ve la angustia en sus ojos, y se ofrece a hacerle otro examen, para comprobar.

Y el resultado es el mismo: Zhu Li será mamá.

Rompe en llanto en medio consultorio.

—¡Doctor! ¡Yo le digo, soy virgen! —Grita, como si él pudiera hacer algo ya.

Le recomienda llamar a la policía, Recursos Humanos, o cualquier organización que pudiera investigar más a fondo su caso, para empezar un informe de caso de violación.

Zhu Li se queda sin palabras. Todavía con su rostro húmedo, sale de la oficina, dispuesta a pagarle a la secretaria, para poder marcharse de ahí.

Ella le pregunta si está todo bien, y Zhu Li responde que sí, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

Llega a casa, sin ánimos. Y entonces lo comprende todo: No fue violada. En todas las veces que él fue a visitarla, ella dio su consentimiento.

No fueron estúpidas fantasías. Fueron hechos monstruosos y sobrenaturales.

Se acurruca en su sofá, llorando en silencio. ¿Adónde se supone que iría? ¿Llegaría y diría "Hey, resulta que estoy embarazada de un ser que sólo veo en sueños para tener sexo"?

Se empeña en no caer dormida. Por primera vez no quiere verle. Él tiene otros planes.

El mismo lugar, pero ahora ella llora con ganas.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeña? —Llega el hombre elegante. Por primera vez se da cuenta de lo repulsivo que es que le llame "pequeña".— ¿El gato te comió la lengua? —Pregunta con fingida preocupación.

—Lárgate —Logra sacar el valor necesario para alzar la voz.

—Jamás —Contesta con los ojos inyectados de ira, mientras corre hacia Zhu Li, y la sostiene con fuerza para besarla. Pero sus besos nunca habían sabido tan húmedos.

—No llores, linda. Tu rostro se arruina cuando lo haces.

Hace un esfuerzo por liberarse. Patalea, grita, da golpes al aire, pero él parece tener una fuerza sobrehumana.

Ahora están en su alcoba, y sabe que no hay escapatoria. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de estar muerta.

La humillación que sentía en esos momentos, era proporcional al dolor que sentía con las embestidas.

Trata de morderlo. Todo es inútil. El rostro sombrío sigue ahí, burlándose de su sufrimiento.

En verdad deseaba que amaneciera pronto. Y después de una noche de tortura, así fue.

Se despierta con la cara roja, producto del llanto. Está débil y quebrada por dentro.

Ni siquiera se toma la molestia de avisar en el trabajo su ausencia. Simplemente se queda inmóvil en su cama por horas.

Poco más tarde, el sol golpea su cara, invitándola a vivir aquella realidad enfermiza en la que se había convertido su vida.

Sin ser consciente de ello, lleva su mano a su vientre. Había estado tan ocupada lamentándose de su existencia, que había olvidado a la otra que ahora llevaba dentro de ella.

"Mátalo. Oh, aborta y nunca nadie sabrá de él"

Zhu Li cierra los ojos con fuerza, como queriendo borrar aquel pensamiento, sin aceptar que ha salido de su propio subconsciente.

El hambre que siente comienza a ser molesta, así que con la poca energía que le queda, va a la cocina a preparase algo.

Come sola. Nunca fue fanática de almorzar en compañía, sin embargo, hoy daría su brazo izquierdo por no estar en soledad.

Se lamenta de haberse ido de casa a tan temprana edad, en busca de libertad e independencia, abandonando a su familia.

Estaría encantada con salir de ahí, quizá tomar aire fresco e ir por un helado. Si tan sólo tuviera fuerzas...

Más pronto de lo que le gustaría, se vuelve de noche. En un intento infantil y desesperado por alejar al ser maligno, enciende todas las luces de la casa.

Sabe que es en vano, a la hora en punto, la puerta de su habitación comienza a abrirse. Y nunca había sentido tanto pánico: Ahora no sólo le basta con visitarla en sueños, también desea atormentarla en la realidad.

En un instinto protector, abraza su vientre. Y comienza a rezar todo lo que sabe, aferrada a la idea de alejarlo.

Pero puede sentir cómo esto sólo provoca que él se enoje. Está furioso, y viene por ella.

Rodea su cuello con sus huesudas y sombrías manos, le hace daño, pero es su miembro entrando en ella lo que más le duele.

Trata de hablar, suplicando que pare, que tenga compasión de ella.

Qué pintura tan humillante, y qué ganas de estar muerta.

El tiempo, lento como siempre, parece como si se hubiera detenido. Obligándola a vivir una pesadilla interminable.

Por fin el despertador suena y Zhu Li deja escapar un suspiro pobre de alivio: la tortura de esa noche había concluido.

Pero los días siguen pasando, y aquel demonio acude cada noche a su encuentro.

La idea ha estado vagando en su cabeza varias veces: "Suicidio. No tienes nada que te ate a este miserable mundo. Nadie te extrañará, si quiera irán a tu funeral." Oh, pero Zhu Li se empeña en ser fuerte, ya no tanto por ella, sino por su bebé.

Asiste con regularidad al médico, para asegurarse de que todo esté correcto. Nadie nota daños internos, productos de violaciones, esto sólo la llena de coraje.Y siempre que le regañan por sus ojeras y lo cansada que se ve, recomendándole un buen sueño, ella se muerde la lengua para no contestar que dormir es lo que menos desea.

Por fortuna, la vida que lleva en su interior se va desarrollando sin problemas, según comentan los doctores. Y eso le basta para seguir soportando a su visitante nocturno.

Inclusive ha ido con sacerdotes, médiums, y demás, pero nadie logra deshacerse de él, y Zhu Li sólo gasta su dinero.

Zhu Li nunca fue de creer en esas cosas, y si no lo estuviera viviendo en carne propia, tacharía de loco a quien se lo contara.

Hace un año era una completa escéptica. Vaya ironía de la vida.

Hay cosas que le preocupan. En especial el hecho de vomitar sangre al despertar. Los doctores le han hecho estudios, y aseguran que todo marcha en orden.

De igual manera se siente muy sensible de todo lo que le rodea. Y últimamente visiones de desgracias se le presentan en su mente a cualquier hora del día. Desde accidentes automovilísticos, incendios, y violaciones. Gente que no conoce, sufre. Y eso también la lastima a ella.

¿Que si ha intentado dialogar con el ser demoníaco? Incontables veces. Pero aprendió por las malas que esas criaturas no fueron hechas para razonar. Cada vez que suplica, él se enoja y comienza a gritar fuera de sí. La rasguña con sus largas y repulsivas garras, dejando marcas que seguirían ardiendo por el resto de su vida.

Le gustan las entradas llamativas, y se nota. En la quietud de la noche, sólo se escuchan sus pasos, cada vez más cerca del cuarto. Zhu Li lo siente y comienza a arrancarse su cabello de la desesperación. El dolor que siente en su pecho incrementa a medida que él se acerca.

Decide jugar un poco con ella, y toca la puerta de su habitación tres veces. Su risa se escucha desde afuera, entrando en los oídos de Zhu Li como dagas.

Otro golpe más y sin invitacion, entra.

Por la oscuridad no puede observarlo bien. Sin embargo, no necesita de la luz para saber cómo luce su lindo rostro. Con el bigote bien afeitado, y un mentón moldeado a la perfección. Es la linda máscara que usa para ocultar al atroz monstruo de su interior. Es la seductora capa que usa para engatusar a inocentes jovencitas en medio de la noche.

Se ha detenido a mitad del cuarto, con su mirada penetrante.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, maldita bestia? ¡Largo, vete! ¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez! —Grita desesperada, rozando la locura.

Y él sonríe. Sonríe mostrando su blanca dentadura. Mofándose del lamentable aspecto de Zhu Li.

Se acerca con parsimonia a la cama, y justo cuando se pone encima de ella, ansioso por penetrarla, muestra su forma sombría.

Está enfadado y lo sabe. Si en verdad alguna vez llegó a tratarla con amabilidad y ternura, esos recuerdos habían quedado sepultados en lo hondo de su ser.

Se siente estúpida. Porque en un principio creía que aquellos sueños húmedos le daban emoción a su vida. Le hacían el día más llevadero, y la llenaban de infantil y patética alegría. Le daban color a la realidad misma. Y ahora también lo hacían, pero eran unos matices oscuros y muertos.

Le rasguña sus muslos, dejando cortes finos que se vería obligada a justificar con algo lógico en su próxima visita al doctor.

Trata de que salgan las lágrimas, eso le ayudaba a desahogarse en tan torturosos momentos. Pero en cambio, se encuentra vacía por dentro, sin una gota para derramar.

Al demonio no le gustaba. Era como estar haciendo el amor con un cadáver. Y si él quisiera hacer el amor con alguien muerto, simplemente la mataría. Pero no, él quería alimentarse de un cuerpo con vida, y Zhu Li no estaba siendo muy cooperativa que digamos.

—Gime. Dime que te gusta —Ordena con voz grave mientras comienza a apretarle sus pechos.

¿Acaso valía la pena y el esfuerzo negarse? Todo lo que llamaba "dignidad" se lo había llevado semanas atrás. Ya no era una persona. Ahora era su títere.

Con un nudo en la garganta, logra articular un intento de gemido.

—¡Más fuerte! —No conforme, alza la voz y pellizca sus pezones.

Ahora ella deja salir un sonoro gemido, pero de dolor.

Es como música para sus oídos, y continúa toda la noche lastimándola.

Nueves meses han pasado desde el día que inició su tormento. Sabe que jamás se repondrá de esto, pero se aferra a la falsa esperanza de que su bebé traerá alegría de nueva cuenta a sus días.

Toma un taxi y aclara que es urgente que la lleve al hospital. El conductor nota que está embarazada, y decide conducir rápido pero con precaución.

En el trayecto se le revelan escenas del mismo auto encendido y arrumbado en algún lugar de la calle, con todo y pasajeros.

Otra imagen llega y es la de un hermoso bebé. Oh, y ahí está ella, sosteniéndolo en brazos, mirando su rostro, tan parecido a aquel ser. Y no puede evitar la rabia, y sin un deje de culpa, lo asfixia con la almohada azul del hospital.

Hace lo que puede para calmarse. No debería de estar pensando en esas cosas, tan sólo se le aparecen.

—Hemos llegado, señorita.

Zhu Li le paga y se baja con cuidado, para por fin entrar en el hospital. Sin duda el lugar más deprimente de todos, justo después de su cama, claro.

La llevan a urgencias y Zhu Li toma la decisión de que le hagan la cesárea, guardando para sí el pensamiento egoísta de quizá morir en la operación.

Cuando le preguntan si ha venido con alguien, ella responde con una sonrisa triste que viene sola.

Le aplican la anestesia y todo el proceso comienza.

Puede escuchar el llanto de su bebé. En verdad se siente ansiosa por verlo.

Los médicos intercambian una mirada preocupante entre sí, al notar que ha nacido sin ojos y con el brazo derecho más pequeño.

Están consternados. No es que sus ojos no puedan ver. Es que él carece de globos oculares. Y en los ultrasonidos no se revelaba nada de esto.

En silencio, deciden revisar si todo anda estable, si él no presenta ninguna otra dificultad, y si evidentemente, el niño no tiene ojos.

Ante la muda de los doctores, Zhu Li se espanta.

—¿Qué sucede? ¡Quiero ver a mi bebé! —Llora.

El doctor se acerca con cuidado y se lo entrega.

—Está sano —Informa pero no tiene el valor para mirarla a la cara.

Y ahí está ante ella: Un recién nacido con pozos en donde deberían de estar sus pequeños ojos. También nota su brazo y lo único que logra sentir es lástima.

Por lo menos no se le parece a él. En realidad no se parece a algo en concreto.

Se muerde el labio para que no escuchen su sollozo. Aquella deformidad estaba muy alejada de su perfecta idea de familia.

Así no deberían de suceder las cosas, maldita sea. Ella tenía aspiraciones. Se iba a casar con alguien decente, al año tendrían a un bonito bebé con el cabello de su madre, y los ojos de su padre.

Ahora se encuentra sola. Con un ser que no ama en sus brazos. Inclusive la lástima le da paso a la rabia. Porque aquel horrible rostro es sólo un recordatorio de la espectral criatura que la torturó durante largas noches.

Y el llanto se escucha, siendo acompañado del sonido de unos pájaros que entra por la ventana.

Los pájaros simplemente no deberían de cantar felices en un día como éste.

Poco a poco va cerrando los ojos. Los médicos se apresuran para tomar al bebé antes de que caiga dormida. Y por primera vez, no se le aparece aquel demonio.

Despierta sin saber cuánto tiempo ha estado en el hospital, pero lo que se encuentra recargado en la puerta, hace que tenga ganas de largarse a dormir de nuevo.

—Has sido una buena niña —Felicita y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que está cargando al bebé.

Ella recorre la habitación, angustiada. No hay nadie más que ellos, hasta parece que los han dejado solos en el hospital, porque no se escucha ningún ruido.

Y ahora ella se le queda viendo, al mismo tiempo que presiona el botón rojo de emergencia, que al parecer no funciona.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! —Grita con dolor en el alma, rogando que un valiente doctor entre por la puerta heroicamente. Nada pasa.

El demonio (envuelto en su paquete de hombre apuesto) la observa, fascinado por su desesperación.

Había sido entretenido jugar con un pequeño juguete como el que era Zhu Li. Pero ha llegado la hora de que se cierre el telón.

Acerca al recién nacido, que hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba dormido, a su cara, encantado con la imperfección de aquel ser que empieza a llorar, taladrándole los oídos a Zhu Li.

Y entonces lo engulle como si fuera una salchicha humana. Los llantos cesan. Y Zhu Li no hace nada. Quizá en el fondo siempre supo que el niño no sobreviviría ni una noche en este escenario de tortura.

Ahora ella lo observa a él, sus ojos no reflejan nada: se ha dado por vencida.

Y el demonio se acerca, aparta con delicadeza sus gafas, poniéndolas en la mesita de al lado, y muerde su rostro con fiereza, arrancando su pellejo en el proceso.

Pero no se detiene ahí, y más pronto que tarde, devora también sus brazos, y pecho, deleintándose con su sabor, para finalizar tragando sus piernas.

En el cuarto del hospital, el único rastro que indica que alguna vez alguien estuvo ahí, es la sangre.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, y silbando una alegre melodía, sintiéndose más fuerte que nunca, gracias a los bocadillos recién consumidos, el demonio desaparece, dispuesto a buscar otra señorita que lo entretenga.

Y Zhu Li en su último aliento saborea la falsa idea de libertad. Esperando que las puertas del paraíso se le abran gustosas, ignorante de que su alma había sido condenada por Dios desde el día en que se entregó a un íncubo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

Sé que no da miedo y que roza más en lo fantasioso y ligeramente dramático. Sin embargo, me ha divertido mucho escribirlo. Estuve investigando varias cosillas, pero me tomé la libertad de inventar o exagerar muchas otras.

_Mi desafío en el reto fue: Dos Decesos. _(No lo dije al principio para no arruinarles el, de todos modos predecible, final xD)

Saludos :).


End file.
